Better Than Me
by Reioko
Summary: Wolfram is finally free... one shot.song fic.based on Hinder's Better than meYurram.


Title: Better Than Me.

Song: Better Than Me. By: Hinder.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot… not that anyone would want that… still mine though. P

Warnings: M for Mature. Yes Mature. As in things happen that mature people can take… I hope. There is some suicidal-ish things going on, and there are some sexual things going on.

Summary: Wolfram is finally free…

Author Notes:

Before you read this I would like to say… "GAH". This idea had been in my mind for a long time. But it turned out a ton different then I expected. My first KKM fic. But feel free to be harsh as you want. But please no gay-bashing. Just turn around if you don't like it. It's only a button away… For those of you who stayed… THANK YOU. Please enjoy the fic.

R&R would be wonderful!

Reioko

**Better Than Me**

Yuuri could stop the vicious trembling of his body almost as well as the tears that continued to pour down. He couldn't. Not at all. He should be happy, rejoicing even. But he couldn't. This was what he always wanted, but at the same time he wanted nothing to do with it.

Wolfram was finally free of him.

_**I think you can do much better than me**_

Yuuri laid upon his bed, shaking almost as violently as before. Why though? He should be happy! Anything that made Wolfram happy should've made Yuuri happy… but Wolfram didn't look happy. He looked hurt…

Yuuri shook his head not allowing those thought to change his mind. Wolfram didn't need Yuuri! He never needed Yuuri! Wolfram may have thought he liked Yuuri, but Yuuri knew better. They were just too different.

Yuuri was a wimp, he could barely fight, passed out every time he used his powers, couldn't ride a horse, can't even read, can't rule….

Yuuri was too much of a failure for Wolfram.

Wolfram was a swordsmen, could ride a horse with grace, had almost complete control over his fire, he could read with ease, and he'd probably even make a wonderful ruler…

Yuuri flinched as though his own thoughts were causing him physical pain. Wolfram could've ruled… but he was better off finding someone like him…

Perfect.

_**After all the lies that I made you believe**_

Yuuri wasn't sure when he decided that Wolfram was too good for him. Probably the moment he saw Wolfram. Who could ever see Yuuri, an insignificant boy, with the beautiful man Wolfram was? No one… no matter how hard Yuuri tried to see it, he just couldn't…

Yuuri tried everything to make Wolfram break their engagement so that Yuuri wouldn't have too. He had told Wolfram that he was straight, and how he would rather marry a pretty girl… like any girl could be any where as beautiful as Wolfram.

Yuuri felt his stomach tying in knots just thinking of Wolfram. Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold stone. He probably shouldn't have been sitting on the window sill in his room… he could've fallen off and died… not that he would care anymore. What was life without Wolfram?

_**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**_

Yuuri was shaking. He could remember Wolfram sitting here, in the same place. That seemed to be all Yuuri could do lately… every where he went he saw Wolfram. Even if he wasn't there. It had been an entire week… but he had yet to recover.

Yuuri couldn't believe he had actually done it… Yuuri had some how broke off the engagement…

The only thing about this entire place he had liked was now gone. His engagement was to the only one Yuuri ever thought he could love… his first and last love… That was beautiful in a pathetic way…

_**  
The edge of the bed**_

Yuuri had somehow been able to walk to their bed… his bed. All alone now… A big bed that could fit at least five was empty except for the boy who had taken a piece of the bed for himself. He'd been sleeping with the same pillow for a week… The one that smelled like Wolfram… the one that was slowly beginning to smell like Yuuri…

Yuuri had locked himself in his room for a reason. Not even Conrad had gotten through, but he had almost given in to the banging that Wolfram had done to the door… but Yuuri hadn't…

_**  
Where your nightgown used to be**_

Yuuri held the pillow to his face, a wet spot appearing on it. He could remember kicking Wolfram out of his bed. Or at least trying… how could you expect someone like Yuuri to say no to someone like Wolfram for very long? You couldn't…

But Yuuri hadn't wanted him there. No matter how much Yuuri loved the boy they couldn't share a bed with him. Wolfram was like an angel, how could someone like Yuuri even dream about deflowering him?

Especially when the one Wolfram was really going to marry would want the privilege… no the honor to be with Wolfram. Yuuri was just lucky to be someone Wolfram spoke to on a daily basis, even if Wolfram was just accusing him of cheating. Why would anyone cheat on Wolfram? Especially someone like Yuuri, someone who had no right to even pretend the angel was his…

_**  
I told myself I won't miss you**_

Yuuri wiped the tears from his cheeks knowing they would be back in no time at all. He had done everything he could to tell himself that he would get over Wolfram. Everything… They could still be friends, and he could even be the best man at Wolfram's wedding!

Yuuri felt a sob rack his body at this thought. Yuuri smiled a bittersweet smile. Yuuri knew he could never go to Wolfram's wedding… he'd just end up sobbing. Or wearing mourning clothes… Yuuri doubted he could even be friends with Wolfram after this. The only reason Wolfram even talked to him was because they were fiancés… were… but not anymore….

_**  
But I remembered**_

Yuuri sat up on the bed. He had to get over this… Wolfram would be mad if he knew that Yuuri didn't want the engagement cancelled. Yuuri smiled as he thought of Wolfram ranting at him, telling him to do what he wants; he was the king after all. A giggle escaped Yuuri as he thought of Wolfram calling him king… a sadder smile hit his face.

"King of wimps maybe," Yuuri said feeling the tears coming back.

_**  
What it feels like beside you**_

Yuuri could remember how he and Wolfram were always together. Wolfram was always right next to him. In the towns, at dinner, even in bed. Yuuri smiled, he didn't care how ridiculous he looked right now. Tears streaming down his face, a smile, and a blush. No one could pull that look off… other than Wolfram… but what couldn't Wolfram do? Yuuri felt his will power to not run out of the room and slap Wolfram begin to disappear again.

Yuuri fell back on the bed with a light thud. The pillow still in a strangle hold in his arms. Yuuri looked up and sighed. He shouldn't care anymore. He really shouldn't… but he couldn't help it. Wolfram was his heart. If he didn't have his heart what was he?

Dead…

_**  
I really miss your hair in my face**_

Yuuri loved to travel. At least he loved to travel while he was here. He hated traveling anywhere else. Yuuri didn't like sea voyages as much because Wolfram was always sick, and Yuuri hated it when his beloved was sick.

Sea voyages weren't fun… but riding horses to towns was. Or just riding horses in general. Yuuri had never liked being a failure more then when they went horse back riding. Yuuri could never master that particular skill… maybe it was because he was clumsy, or maybe it was because of someone else…

Every time they rode Yuuri got to wrap his arms around his delicious looking fiancé. All Yuuri had to was lean forward a little and he could feel the blonde's hair on his face, checks, eyes, mouth…

One breath and Yuuri was sent to heaven, just because of Wolfram's scent.

_**  
And the way your innocence tastes**_

Yuuri doubted he would ever forgive himself for this. He was probably destroying the only happiness he would ever know, but he wanted--- no needed Wolfram to be happy. There was that saying… something like, "If you really love someone, then you should only want them to be happy, even if it's not with you."

Yuuri sighed for the thousandth time in less then an hour. He really wanted to stick to all of those "rules" he learned when he was younger... but it was hard. He should have been selfish; he should've just taken Wolfram for himself…

Yuuri jumped almost high enough to bash his head on the ceiling when the banging on his door began.

"Yuuri I know you can hear me! Let me in!"

Yuuri's body almost went into convulsions. Wolfram was back… he couldn't just keep ignoring Wolfram…

_**  
And I think you should know this**_

Yuuri finally released the pillow, and clamped his hands over his ears. He couldn't listen to this. He couldn't listen to him. He just… couldn't. Yuuri was always so weak when it came to Wolfram. Yuuri would probably give in if Wolfram wouldn't leave him alone.

Yuuri had thought he was all cried out, but he wasn't… the tears fell again. He didn't need this right now. Not that Wolfram could see him… not that Wolfram would ever even consider loving Yuuri…

Yuuri turned his back to the door.

"Why, why, why," He began mumbling over and over.

"Why don't you know why I'm doing this?" Yuuri mumbled biting his hand to stop himself from speaking anymore.

_**  
You deserve much better than me  
**_

The pounding stopped suddenly. Yuuri smiled hopefully as he turned toward the door. Maybe his angel had decided to move on… maybe he was safe. Yuuri took his hand out of his mouth, unbelievably happy.

"I'll be back wimp. You better have these doors open when I come back!"

Yuuri could hear the familiar stomping of the passionate blonde getting further and further away. Yuuri got up off the bed, his left hand holding the blonde's former pillow with a vice-like grip.

Yuuri hurried over to a corner of the room that was usually ignored by everyone else. Yuuri used his right hand to search the corner for something very important to him… something that no one else would ever care about…

_**  
While looking through your old box of notes**_

Yuuri pulled out the box from its hiding place. He took off the lid very gently as if he would wake up the other boy who was usually in his room. Until now…

Yuuri smiled sadly. He knew the day would come when Wolfram would no longer be his, so he prepared. He had made sure that he would never not be able to see Wolfram… even if Wolfram was married and was with someone else… in a place far away…

Yuuri shuddered just thinking about Wolfram leaving… he wouldn't! Couldn't! Tears began falling from Yuuri as he realized that Wolfram could leave they were no longer engaged. Wolfram would leave when he got married to the man… or woman of his choosing…

Yuuri turned his head toward their—his bed. His eyes closed. He could barely stand Wolfram not being his; there was no way Yuuri would be able to survive if Wolfram was another's.

_**  
I found those pictures I took**_

Yuuri smiled as he stared at the picture. If he had nothing else—no one else, at least he'd have these. He would never forget that day. Yuuri had come to this world with a camera in hand. Yuuri of course didn't plan it that way that was just about impossible. If he had gotten to choose when he went back and forth he would probably be in the human world right now…

Yuuri wasn't going to the camera at first, but Wolfram was looking so cute… he couldn't help but to take a coup--- few dozen pictures…

_**  
That you were looking for**_

Wolfram had been scared of the weird flashes of light. Or at least Yuuri thought he was scared. Wolfram had insisted he only flinched because of how bright it was. Wolfram would never admit to being afraid… never. He would never give up on anything he wanted… unlike Yuuri.

Wolfram had wanted to find out where the lights came from, but Yuuri refused to tell him. Yuuri was scared he wouldn't want anymore pictures. So every time Wolfram looked cute, the flash "magically" appeared. And in Yuuri's eyes Wolfram looked cute every five seconds… and that was when he was holding back.

Wolfram had never found the flash and Yuuri had a hard time explaining where all the film went when he got back to his world…

_**  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose**_

Yuuri stared at the door hoping that Wolfram wouldn't come back. Yuuri didn't want to have to see Wolfram's face again… at least not the angry one Wolfram had been constantly wearing. Yuuri wanted to remember all the times where Wolfram was happy, smiling, laughing. He couldn't bear to see him this mad. Not sad…mad…

Why would Wolfram be sad? He shouldn't be! The only reason Wolfram would ever even consider marrying Yuuri was because he was the king. There was no other reason, no other excuse. Yuuri wasn't someone who Wolfram would have considered to marry, if Yuuri hadn't slapped him the moment he had appeared in their world.

Wolfram had hated him from the start, if only Yuuri could have broken the engagement off then… Wolfram made it so hard though. Wolfram was amazing and he was always around Yuuri proclaiming them fiancés. Yuuri knew he would never be able to break off the engagement, now with this angel… but somehow he had. He had too… Yuuri loved Wolfram too much to allow him to have a horrible wedding and husband. Not when Wolfram could have anyone he wanted.

_**  
That time at the mall**_

Yuuri had always wanted to drag Wolfram into his world. In a matter of fact Yuuri probably could've brought Wolfram into his world, but he was afraid. Afraid that he would become too attached to Wolfram, afraid that Wolfram would realize how pathetic Yuuri really was, afraid that Wolfram would realize that two boys together wasn't as uncommon as Yuuri made it out to be.

One day would be all Yuuri needed to show Wolfram everything his world had to offer; at least most of what his world had to offer. He could drag Wolfram around, holding his hand pretending that he was embarrassed, showing Wolfram the wonders of the mall.

No one would look twice at the two boys holding hands, other then some girls… well… they'd probably look at Wolfram. His beauty turned everyone's head: male or female; for better or worse. Yet another reason Yuuri's glorious Wolfram would have no trouble finding himself a new fiancée.

_**  
You and me in the dressing room**_

Wolfram would've looked so good in the clothes there. The form fitting clothes would have made his body look even better… if that was possible. The ripped jeans would be especially good. Those rips were always in the best places… places like the inner thigh area…

Yuuri turned bright red. He couldn't think like this! Wolfram wasn't his… Wolfram never was his… He couldn't spoil Wolfram's innocence by using him like that…

Yuuri would never spoil Wolfram's perfect image. Not with his body. Not with his mind.

_**  
I told myself I won't miss you**_

Yuuri felt the tears that shouldn't be there welling up once more. He thought he had cried enough, Wolfram would soon be over it so why shouldn't Yuuri? Why was Wolfram so hard to forget about? Why could Yuuri still smell his unique scent on the pillows? Or hear him breathe from the other side of the bed? Or feel the body heat rolling off of Wolfram on the blankets? Why could he still hear the slight snore that Wolfram said he didn't have? Why did he still see Wolfram in his nightgown, ivory legs and all? Why did Yuuri still dream of Wolfram? Why could Yuuri still feel Wolfram in his arms? Why did Yuuri still imagine his lips pressed firmly against Wolfram's?

Sobs began to rack Yuuri's body once more. Why couldn't he get over Wolfram?

Probably because Yuuri loved Wolfram. Still loves Wolfram. Maybe because he didn't want to do this. Maybe because he wants to take Wolfram away with him and never come back. Maybe because…

Yuuri bit his own hand with a force. He had to stop thinking like that. He couldn't drag Wolfram away. This was where he was meant to be. Wolfram was meant to be the center of attention. The center of everything…

Including Yuuri's world.

_**  
But I remembered**_

Yuuri could remember everything about Wolfram. Everything. From the time they first met to only moments before when Wolfram had been slamming on his door and yelling. Yuuri felt miserable about that… but once Wolfram found someone who was… better than Yuuri… no…

Once Wolfram found someone **perfect** he would get over it. His pride would be healed and he would no longer feel as though he had to marry the Maou.

The Maou. The King. The Ruler. The Chosen.

The one who had to give Wolfram up.

Wolfram deserved more than a wimpy king. He deserved a god. He deserved heaven. He deserved everything. Wolfram deserved the sky, and the sun, and the star, not that any compared to his beauty.

Yuuri grew angry. He wasn't going to let Wolfram go only to give him up to anyone. No. He had to find someone like Wolfram…. Someone perfect.

And he could. The Maou had to approve of all marriages of the Nobility. And if anyone was noble it was Wolfram….

_**  
What it feels like beside you**_

Yuuri rolled over on the bed. He had finally done it. He was on Wolfram's side of the bed… if you could call it that. Wolfram always started here… but the entire bed had become Wolfram's side. Not that Yuuri minded…

He wasn't usually asleep.

The kicking never woke him up, neither did snores.

The scent woke him up, the beauty woke him up.

Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man beside him every night. Yuuri wandered what it would be like to snuggle into the young fire user beside him. Would he be burned? Would Wolfram wrap his arms around him? Would they fight and argue? Or would they kiss and laugh?

Yuuri had finally stopped crying. His throat was probably bleeding, his eyes were probably bloody red as well, and he doubted that he looked as angelic as Wolfram would when he was done crying. Not that Wolfram would ever cry… but if he did, Yuuri was sure he would look amazing.

Yuuri had no more tears left to cry. Not because he was over the blonde, but because it was no longer possible to cry. Yuuri had cried his heart out and then some.

_**  
I really miss your hair in my face**_

Yuuri buried his head into the pillows. Wolfram wouldn't go away. Not the person of course, the person had moved on and was already on his way to something better. Wolfram as in the memories. The memories that Yuuri would have forever, treasure forever. The memories that would have to take the place of Wolfram.

Not that anything could really take the place of Wolfram.

Nothing was good enough to take the place of Wolfram. Nothing would ever be good enough to take the place of Wolfram.

Someday Yuuri would be married to woman. But he'd still love Wolfram. Then he'd probably have children with the woman. But he'd still wonder how they would've looked with Wolfram's genes instead of her own…

_**  
And the way your innocence tastes**_

Yuuri sat up quickly. He thought he heard footsteps. But he couldn't have… there's no way anyone else would try coming before him. After Wolfram had left he had made sure no one else would disturb him until he was ready…

At least he hoped that what he did. His powers were still rather weak… maybe the water dragons hadn't listened to him. But he was almost sure they would.

Yuuri was in far too much pain for them to ignore it. There was no way anyone was coming. No one could make it past the dragons. No one.

Not Conrad with his swordsmen skills… Not Gunter with his wind… Not even Gwendel with his earth… No one could get by those dragons. Not when the Maou told them not to let anyone through.

_**  
And I think you should know this**_

Yuuri stood up; his legs barely steady enough to hold him up. He was positive that someone was coming. He had heard the footsteps again. And Yuuri knew better then to doubt his hearing. Some people had 20-20 vision… he had 20-20 hearing.

Quickly wiping his red blotchy eyes from the last remains of the tears, he willed himself to have a voice. To say something to the intruder. Anything. Well… anything that would make them go away.

Perhaps something about killing them and their family?

_**  
You deserve much better than me**_

Yuuri heard the footsteps going down the hall even further. They obviously passed the room. Yuuri took a sigh of relief as he lied back down on the bed. Probably just a maid passing though. Of course the dragons would never allow anyone he wanted to keep out get near the door.

Or course the wouldn't…

Yuuri was on his side of the bed. Looking towards the spot that belonged to Wolfram, no… to Yuuri…

Who was Yuuri kidding? Of course the spot belonged to Wolfram. Just like the bed. And the room. And the castle. And the kingdom. And his heart. Wolfram owned everything. And he always would because there was no way the Maou would ever own anything. All of it was Wolfram's. Everything…

_****_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder

Yuuri reached his hand out towards the other side of the bed. His hand slightly shaking. His had caressed one of the pillows Wolfram's head laid on. It was cold. His hand gently went over all of the sheets… pillows… blankets…

All cold.

Yuuri's face was half pressed against the mattress, his tears streaming onto the newly frozen mattress. The tears Yuuri didn't think he had left… the tears that wouldn't stop falling. The cold hurt more then he could say.

Wolfram was fire. Always warm—no. Always hot, burning, passionate…

_**  
Wish I never would've said it's over**_

Yuuri slowly fisted his hand. The tears continued to fall, but Yuuri's eyes were hard. Almost to the point of being full of hate…

Why? Why? Why?

Why had he done it? His angel would've suffered but Yuuri would've been happy...

Yuuri didn't care if Wolfram cheated on him. Yuuri didn't care if Wolfram ran from him into the arms of other men…

As long as Wolfram would smile at him. Tell Yuuri he loved him. Stay beside him…

No! That's not the kind of love Wolfram deserves! Yuuri hit his head harshly against the wooden backing of the bed. Very beautifully detailed… he was sure it was the work of a master craftsmen.

But that didn't stop him from getting blood on it…

_**  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older**_

The thumps continued in a pattern. The blood was starting to come from his head faster and faster. Yuuri could no longer think. He had to rid himself of these thoughts. These evil thoughts.

Of course Wolfram would've acted. But what kind of love would that have been? Yuuri wanted Wolfram happy. No matter what! Even if it wasn't with him!

Blood began mixing with salty tears as sobs began to rack Yuuri's body once more…

_**  
Cause we never really had our closure**_

Yuuri would've been able to hear the footsteps if he had been thinking right. But no… all he could think about was clearing his mind of these vulgar thoughts. Thoughts that would keep Wolfram from ever being truly happy…

Yuuri could hear Morgif moaning. He needed the sword. Hitting his head wasn't going to stop the pain… but maybe…

Maybe Morgif would. It's not like Yuuri had never cut himself… as long as he didn't die it wouldn't matter. None of it would matter. Yuuri sat up and looked at the sword. It was hanging near the door. Only a moment until his redemption from the terrible thoughts would begin…

He could only be forgiven if he marked himself or every sin against the angel…

_**  
This can't be the end**_

Yuuri had the eyes of a crazed man as he walked towards the sword. His arms shaking, not in fear, but in anticipation. He needed this. Once he had done this he would be forgiven for everything…

His hands were clasping the sword almost gently as though it was his best friend. Slowly he brought the sword across his arm. Blood appearing almost instantly. More was soon to come…

_**  
I really miss your hair in my face**_

He heard a banging at the door. Banging that made him drop the sword and panic. Yuuri was about to tell the person off, but he was beat to the punch.

"Yuuri you cheater! If you don't let me in I'll break in!" Wolfram was at his door screaming, it almost sounded like he was panicking…

Yuuri wouldn't budge though. Perhaps if he didn't say anything Wolfram would leave, thinking that Yuuri had already gone. After a few minutes the banging stopped and Yuuri smiled, knowing that he knew Wolfram so well.

He took a single look at Morgif before he heard it…

Footsteps beating the ground quickly. And the smell of burning wood and…

The sound of his door being destroyed…

_**  
And the way your innocence tastes**_

Yuuri panicked. He didn't think Wolfram would actually break in. He couldn't let Wolfram see what was going on. He couldn't let Wolfram see the tears. He couldn't let Wolfram…

Yuuri's thoughts stopped dead.

His angel was staring at him. Wolfram saw the red blotchy eyes, with the dark bags underneath. Wolfram saw the blood running down his arm. Wolfram saw Yuuri.

Yuuri was staring as well. Wolfram's hair was glittering as usual, his eyes burning with passion that all fires users should have…

But there was also the unusually pale look to him. His eyes partially clouded with tears. A pained expression about him as he looked around the room.

His angel was beautiful as usual… but he was in pain.

_**  
And I think you should know this**_

Wolfram came towards him, tears in his eyes. Wolfram's hands came up to Yuuri's face, the touch causing a tingling to go through both of them. Wolfram brought his nose to Yuuri's, looking deep into the double blacks eyes. It took Yuuri a minute to understand what was going on. But when he did he thought he may pass out.

Wolfram was kissing him.

_**  
You deserve much better than me**_

Wolfram pulled away from the chaste kiss, and grabbed Morgif by the handle. Yuuri only watched his angel, shame covered his face. He didn't want to be seen like this…

Wolfram threw the sword from them and looked in the young Maou's eyes.

"Why Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. His eyes looking directly at the cut on the arm of the man he loved.

Yuuri looked away from Wolfram. He couldn't take this. No matter what Yuuri tried he couldn't think while looking at Wolfram. He loved the boy too much. He tried to let go… but he couldn't. Not when he looked at him…

Not when he touched him… not when he was touched by him.

And that's exactly what was happening. Wolfram's tongue ran across the wound, licking up any sign that there was any blood on the Maou. Yuuri's breathe came quicker. He didn't know why Wolfram would do this… but it felt so good. He would have to be punished later… but for now he enjoyed it…

_**  
I really miss your hair in my face**_

Wolfram stopped when the blood finally stopped flowing. The young prince looked at the Maou. His eyes full of questions.

"Why would you do this Yuuri? How could you leave me?"

Yuuri took a deep breathe. "I needed to be punished… for wanting to keep you with me forever…"

Wolfram's eyes grew wide. "Why? I want to be with you forever. I love you Yuuri!"

Yuuri felt his heart beating faster. Blood burning through out his entire body…

"You deserve someone… so much better then me…" Yuuri felt as though he would begin crying at anytime.

Wolfram looked angry. Wolfram climbed into Yuuri's lap, his legs on either side of the Maou's so that the Maou couldn't run from him. His hand hit Yuuri's check with a powerful force.

"Don't you ever try and make a decision for me! I don't care what you think! You're the only one I could love Yuuri! You are perfect Yuuri. Perfect. And," Wolfram put his hand on either side of the Maou's face. "I love you."

_**  
And the way your innocence tastes**_

Yuuri's mind could barely function. Wolfram loved him. Wolfram wanted him. Yuuri knew that he could never leave his angel again. And his angel could never leave him. Yuuri didn't care if Wolfram ever wanted to leave. He wouldn't let him!

Yuuri and Wolfram's lips met with a fury of passion behind it. Yuuri had wanted this for so long…

Yuuri quickly rolled Wolfram over. He never liked being the Maou more then right now.

Wolfram gasped as Yuuri broke the kiss. Yuuri ripped off the young blonde's shirt. He left a trail of kisses along Wolfram's firm body. Even in his dreams he hadn't imagined Wolfram looking this good. Yuuri got up to his angel's collarbone and stopped for only a moment, before biting down almost harshly on the pale skin.

Wolfram was gasping. He couldn't help but get excited. A buck of his hips let Yuuri know how much he was enjoying this. Wolfram moved his head to the side, trying to give Yuuri better access at his neck.

Yuuri's ignored the neck, for now. His mouth went almost right to the ear. Nibbling only a little on the way.

"You taste better then I dreamed you would."

_**  
And I think you should know this**_

Yuuri turned his attention onto the blonde's neck. He had plans for this neck… plans that would claim Wolfram as his own. Wolfram moaned as Yuuri bite down. It seemed like the young demon enjoyed pain. Yuuri bit harder until he could taste Wolfram's blood. Wolfram yelped only slightly, he was very obviously enjoying this.

Yuuri looked at the luscious lips that belonged to his angel. He wanted them. Yuuri kissed Wolfram. Yuuri began licking at Wolfram's bottom lip. Once Yuuri knew what he wanted he would do anything to get it.

Wolfram moaned giving Yuuri enough time start playing Wolfram's tongue instead of his lip. Yuuri's hands were on either side of Wolfram's head, keeping Yuuri from being completely on top of the blonde.

Wolfram's hands grabbed Yuuri's hair roughly pulling the two even closer. The two pulled apart breathing heavily.

Yuuri went to kiss Wolfram again but was stopped by Wolfram pulling his head away.

"Your shirt…" Wolfram said as he pressed himself hotly against Yuuri. "Get rid of it."

Yuuri didn't need to be told twice as he pressed their naked torsos together.

_**  
You deserve much better than me**_

Wolfram had had enough of being denominated. Not that he didn't find a dominating man an incredible turn on, quite the opposite actually, but he wanted a chance to touch the Yuuri. He wasn't likely to get that if they stayed the way there were too much longer.

Wolfram twisted just enough to get himself on top of Yuuri, straddling him. Wolfram began kissing the Maou's well defined chest. Maybe Wolfram liked baseball more then he thought he did…

The kisses turned into nibbles that turned into full out attacks on Yuuri's skin. Not that he was complaining much. It was hard to say anything when you were breathing like that.

Yuuri couldn't take this anymore. He wanted his fiancé. Now. Well… the minute they were on the bed he wanted him…

Yuuri groaned as he grabbed onto Wolfram's hips and flipped them yet again. "Bed. Now." He growled. Both lost many things on their way over. Like their pants and shoes.

_**  
(And I think you should know this)**_

Wolfram and Yuuri no longer cared what was going on around them. There was only feeling. Emotion. Heat. The once cold bed was now hot. Wolfram was on his back moaning as Yuuri kissed him, rubbing against one another in more places then one.

Yuuri moaned as he felt himself needed more then just a kiss here, a bite there. He needed everything. He wanted to take Wolfram as his own. And that's just what he planned to do.

He quickly grabbed the hidden lube, he had brought some time ago. And used it to lather his fingers. Wolfram moaned as felt himself being touched in a very personal place. It hurt… but not that badly… in a matter of fact it started to feel rather good.

Another finger was added. And another. Wolfram didn't want fingers anymore. He wanted Yuuri. His Maou. His fiancé. His Yuuri.

"Yuuri. Now. Please." Wolfram said between gasps.

Yuuri was quick to do as he was asked. Yuuri generously applied the lube to himself and entered Wolfram. It felt good… so good. Wolfram was hot and tight. He wanted to move… almost needed too.

But he had to wait for his angel. They both needed to enjoy this.

"Move. Now!" Wolfram said from beneath him, almost moaning the words.

_**  
(You deserve much better than me)**_

Yuuri moved quickly. Almost too quickly. They both moaned as they became one. It was hard and fast. Exactly the way it felt it should be. Yuuri pumped Wolfram as they moved.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled as he came in the other boy.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed as he came.

Both at the same time.

Yuuri moved and laid himself beside Wolfram, wrapping his arms around the waist of the man he loved.

Yuuri moved his lips to Wolfram's ear.

"I'll never leave you again."

Not better then me.

Perfect for me.

_**End.**_


End file.
